


一年の計は元旦にあり (the sum of the year is on New Year's Day)

by fieryrondo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2020 Japanese Nationals, Gen, New Year's Day, Poetry, Sedoka, Yuzuru surviving Nationals in peak physical condition, during one of the worst years in recent human history, i have feels for heaven & earth &, not so subtle references to Battle of Kawanakajima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/pseuds/fieryrondo
Summary: When they cancel Montreal Worlds, Yuzuru gets right to work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	一年の計は元旦にあり (the sum of the year is on New Year's Day)

Betwixt two rivers  
winding wheel smashes crane's wing  
between heaven and earth and

Betwixt lungs taut, beats  
courage in spite of fear, your  
blades cutting a path for light

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> The first stanza references the famous Battles of Kawanakajima, where Uesugi Kenshin clashed with fellow warlord Takeda Shingen in a series of extremely sophisticated but also militarily inconclusive battles that resulted in heavy casualties on both sides. "Winding wheel" and "crane's wing" were iconic military formations used by Kenshin and Takeda respectively during the fourth battle, which ended up being the famous and bloodiest.
> 
> This is not to say that I think Yuzuru's 2020-21 free skate program "天と地と" (heaven and earth) is necessarily a war song (it's so much more), but there is a war-like sentiment in having to prepare for and skate during a global pandemic when millions of people have suffered/are suffering/have died/are dying. And debuting one of the most technically difficult and choreographically intricate free skate programs in fs history and skating it CLEAN is a feat only someone like Yuzuru can achieve.
> 
> The title is a Japanese proverb that kind of boils down to how essential planning is to achieving success. and knowing Yuzuru's galaxy brain, he's been planning for a very very long time.


End file.
